


L'umiliazione di una regina

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Divorce, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Separations
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caterina d'Aragona sta per lasciare la reggia e il marito. La sua disperazione la porta a umiliarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'umiliazione di una regina

“Vostra Maestà?”  
Caterina volse gli occhi verso la cameriera: era una giovane da poco al suo servizio, di solito molto ciarliera ma che quel giorno sembrava che si fosse spenta come una candela.  
“Sì?”  
“Volevo sapere se…” La ragazza si interruppe di colpo, indecisa su quello che doveva dire e su come dirlo.  
“Avanti, parla” la invitò la regina con un cenno della mano.  
“Volevo sapere se desideravate scegliere i vestiti da portare con voi…” pronunciò l’altra, tutto d’un fiato.  
Caterina scosse la testa. “Non ha importanza, mettete tutto nei bauli. Tutto quello che trovate. Che non resti niente di mio qui.”  
La cameriera si inchinò profondamente, prima di tornare nell’altra stanza. La regina la seguì con lo sguardo, valutandone le forme piene e invitanti della giovane età.  
 _Chissà se Enrico le ha già messo le mani addosso…_ si trovò a pensare. Sentì di nuovo quel dolore al petto che le toglieva il respiro e le forze. Era sempre lì, sempre presente; prima era solo un leggero fastidio, poi era cresciuto sempre di più… quanto quella piccola intrigante le aveva distrutto la vita.  
Tentò di farsi forza e riprese a leggere la Bibbia che teneva in grembo, ma ormai neanche la parola di Dio riusciva più a darle conforto. Perdonare, porgere l’altra guancia… non le era possibile, non era giusto.  
Lei era figlia di re, era destinata ad essere regina; chi era questa Anna Bolena per prendere il suo posto?   
Nessuno, solo una squallida puttana. Avrebbe dovuto picchiarla, ucciderla con le sue mani se solo…  
Un tremito percorse la donna: subito si fece il segno della croce, pregando il Signore che la perdonasse per quei pensieri, così distanti dalla sua anima. Anna le aveva tolto tutto, marito e trono, non poteva permetterle di toglierle anche la salvezza eterna.  
Oh, se solo avesse immaginato… se avesse capito in tempo che quella non era la solita avventura di Enrico, che c’era molto di più dietro… non avrebbe potuto certo ucciderla, ma avrebbe potuto scacciarla, allontanarla da sé.  
Inutile. Il re non lo avrebbe permesso; quando voleva una cosa, la otteneva in ogni modo, lecito o illecito.  
Che colpa aveva lei se non era stata capace di dargli un erede? Non era forse una mancanza anche di Enrico che da anni ormai disertava il suo letto?  
Sapeva che lui non la trovava più attraente da molto tempo: preferiva le giovani dame della corte, capaci di arti innominabili sotto le lenzuola. Lei non era stata allevata per fare la prostituta, era una regina, e le sovrane devono dare eredi al regno, non concedersi per il solo piacere.  
Con un sospiro di nostalgia, riprese a leggere la Bibbia, aspettando che le cameriere avessero terminato il loro lavoro. Ancora poche ore e Caterina avrebbe dovuto lasciare quel palazzo,sua figlia e il suo titolo. Ancora poche ore e sarebbe stata ripudiata definitivamente.  
“No!” Con un scatto improvviso, chiuse il libro e lo gettò ai suoi piedi. Non poteva accettarlo, lei era la regina di Inghilterra, nessuno poteva sostituirla, nemmeno quella meretrice da due soldi. E se doveva, avrebbe lottato con le sue stesse armi. Anche lei era una donna.

Enrico era seduto nel suo studio, quando un servitore gli annunciò una visita di Caterina. Non poté trattenere un gesto di insofferenza: cosa voleva ancora quella donna da lui? Era finita, non avevano più niente da dirsi. Perché le sue sorelle potevano divorziare mentre a lui era proibito?   
Ripose la penna sul tavolo e fece cenno al servo di farla entrare. Non aveva molta voglia dell’ennesima supplica di sua moglie, ma in fondo non poteva neanche negargliela. Al tramonto se ne sarebbe andata di lì e lui sarebbe stato finalmente libero di amare Anna.  
Caterina varcò la soglia, vestita completamente di nero, come se fosse in lutto.  
“Vostra maestà…” lo salutò, inchinandosi davanti alla scrivania.  
“Lasciamo da parte i convenevoli.” la interruppe il re, degnandola appena di uno sguardo. “Non ho molto tempo da dedicarvi. Quindi, se volete dirmi il motivo della vostra visita…”  
La regina represse il moto di rabbia che l’attraversava: non poteva accettare di essere trattata come l’ultima delle serve da parte dell’uomo che era ancora suo marito e che lo sarebbe stato per sempre agli occhi di Dio.  
“Sono venuta a chiedervi di concedermi una grazia, Enrico. In nome del nostro matrimonio e dei nostri figli.”  
“Nostra figlia, vorrete dire” rispose l’uomo, calcando la voce sulle prime due parole.  
“Non è colpa mia se il Signore ha voluto che gli altri tornassero da Lui prima del tempo” puntualizzò la donna, per niente turbata dalle parole del marito. Enrico non diede neanche peso alla risposta, era la stessa che da anni Caterina andava ripetendo. Lo aveva stufato, quella donna non era altro che semplice routine per lui.  
“Avanti, chiedetemi quello che volete e poi andatevene” l’apostrofò, alzandosi in piedi per fronteggiarla.  
La donna si morse il labbro, chiamando a raccolta tutto il suo coraggio: non aveva un piano ben preciso in mente, però sapeva di dover tentare. Magari non sarebbe servito a niente, ma ormai non le restava più niente da perdere se non la sua anima. E per quella avrebbe avuto tempo di pentirsi per gli anni che le restavano da vivere.  
“Datemi un’altra possibilità, Enrico, ve ne supplico” sussurrò, lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio davanti a lui.  
Il re brontolò qualcosa di incomprensibile, forse un’offesa o peggio ancora una bestemmia. Non ne poteva più di questa situazione, era sempre la stessa storia: suppliche, pianti, promesse… Quali promesse poi? Lui non la desiderava più, non l’amava più. Perché continuare a trascinare un rapporto ormai morto? Soprattutto adesso che stava invecchiando e non poteva più dargli un figlio maschio. Anna invece poteva: era bella, giovane, eccitante, aveva tutto ciò che lui sognava.  
“Basta, Caterina!” esclamò impaziente “Perché non volete capire? Noi non possiamo più stare insieme perché…”  
“Perché non vi eccito più?” lo interruppe la donna, abbassando lo sguardo. “Perché non riesco più… a farvelo venire duro?” aggiunse balbettando, le guance rosse di vergogna.  
Enrico si fermò, le mani gli ricaddero lungo i fianchi, ritrovandosi a fissare la moglie con occhi stupiti. Mai, mai Caterina si sarebbe permessa di dire una cosa del genere. Doveva essere veramente disperata per compiere un gesto così improvviso.  
“Cosa… cosa avete detto?” mormorò il re, continuando a scrutare la testa della moglie.  
“So… so che non mi desiderate più perché… perché non sono brava a letto come… come le altre, però posso dimostrarvi che anch’io… anch’io posso eccitare un uomo…”  
Pronunciare quelle parole fu per lei un insulto peggiore del ripudio; le veniva la nausea al pensiero di star gettando in questo modo la sua purezza.  
Il re rimase interdetto, non sapendo cosa fare. Era quasi sicuro che il divorzio avesse fatto impazzire sua moglie, e non era molto lontano dalla verità. Caterina sentì il silenzio che cadde nella stanza come una presenza palpabile, quasi soffocante, e decise di reagire, di bere fino in fondo il calice del peccato.  
Le sue mani si poggiarono sulle cosce dell’uomo risalendo verso i suoi fianchi; sentì i muscoli contrarsi sotto quel tocco e non poté fare a meno di ripensare alle notti in cui l’aveva posseduta con passione, lasciando dentro di lei il seme della vita. Erano passati anni da allora; i loro ultimi rapporti erano stati stanchi, ormai nessuno dei due credeva veramente ad una possibile gravidanza. Adesso però non doveva preoccuparsi di restare incinta; quello che stava per fare era finalizzato al solo piacere di Enrico, nient’altro.  
Impacciata, allentò le braghe e le fece scivolare fino alle caviglia, restando per un attimo incantata ad osservare il membro del marito. Si rendeva conto di non averlo mai visto da vicino, di non averlo neanche toccato, tanto la ripugnava qualsiasi atto che non fosse finalizzato alla procreazione.  
Lentamente lo prese tra le mani e cominciò ad accarezzarlo, come spesso faceva Enrico quando andava da lei la notte: il suo corpo non riusciva ad eccitarlo e lui doveva arrangiarsi in quel modo per poterla penetrare. Adesso si rendeva conto che sua madre, la cattolica Isabella, non le aveva spiegato veramente niente di utile quando la preparava ad essere regina: sapeva regnare, certo, ma non era capace di soddisfare il suo consorte. E adesso stava per perderlo.  
Le carezze si fecero più veloci e Caterina sentì il sesso indurirsi e crescere tra le sue mani, mentre Enrico si lasciava sfuggire deboli gemiti di piacere. Da quando la moglie aveva cominciato a masturbarlo, l’uomo era stato incapace di dire e di fare qualsiasi cosa. Era impietrito dallo stupore; tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne che lei arrivasse a… questo. Eppure stava accadendo, la pudica Caterina d’Aragona – che aveva visto nuda solo poche volte durante il loro matrimonio – era inginocchiata davanti a lui e lo stava toccando. Ebbe l’impulso di spostarla via da sé, di porre fine a quella follia, però non ne era capace.  
Le labbra della donna si posarono sul suo membro e stavolta Enrico si mosse poggiandole le mani sulla testa, allontanandola.  
“Basta, Caterina. Tutto questo… non serve a niente” balbettò col respiro affannato.  
La regina lo guardò negli occhi e per un attimo sembrò valutare la situazione. Era vero, Enrico non avrebbe cambiato idea, glielo leggeva nello sguardo; poteva ancora salvarsi dalla lussuria in cui stava per cadere… ma non voleva. Stava per essere ripudiata e desiderava lasciare suo marito con il rimorso di averla perduta, col rimpianto di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se le avesse dato un’altra possibilità.  
“Non ha importanza, mio signore.” sussurrò “Anche se me ne andrò, io resterò sempre la vostra serva più devota, non dimenticatelo.”  
La presa delle mani del re si allentò e la donna si avvicinò di nuovo al fallo eretto, prendendolo tra le labbra. Non sapeva bene come fare, chiuse semplicemente gli occhi e seguì l’istinto: i gemiti di Enrico le fecero capire che non stava sbagliando.  
Con la lingua percorse l’asta dura e pulsante, assaporando quel gusto maschio per lei ignoto, un sapore acre e pungente che le dava delle scosse nella zona bassa del ventre. Sentì le dita del marito insinuarsi tra i suoi capelli e spingerla verso di lui; la punta del membro le batte contro la gola togliendole il respiro e facendole venire la nausea. S’impose di non staccarsi da lui e riprese il movimento, guidata dalla mano dell’uomo, abituandosi pian piano al ritmo.  
I minuti passarono lenti e infiniti, fino a quando sentì i gemiti del re farsi più intensi. Si spostò appena in tempo perché il seme non la colpisse, finendo invece sul tappeto dello studio; qualche goccia rimbalzò sull’orlo del suo vestito, ma lei sembrò non accorgersene.  
Nella stanza ripiombò il silenzio, nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire perché troppe emozioni agitavano i loro cuori. Solo quando qualcuno bussò alla porta, i due si riscossero dal loro torpore.  
“Avanti!” ordinò Enrico, dopo essersi risistemato i pantaloni, mentre la regina si alzava in piedi e si allontanava da lui.  
Il servo di prima entrò nello studio. “Vostra maestà, la regina è attesa per…” e si fermò, visibilmente emozionato dal veder partire la sua sovrana.  
“Dite alla servitù che sarò presto da loro” rispose Caterina; quando furono di nuovo soli, si voltò verso il consorte. “Questo è un addio, allora.”  
“Mi spiace che le cose siano andate così, forse…”   
“Forse, se mi fossi decisa prima a fare questo, voi non mi avreste allontanato” lo interruppe la donna, indicando con un gesto disgustato la macchia sul tappeto.  
“Forse” concesse Enrico, con un cenno del capo. “O forse no.”  
“Già, forse no. Il problema dell’erede sarebbe comunque rimasto.” Caterina si diresse verso la porta; prima di aprirla, si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. “Spero che troviate quello che desiderate. Ma sappiate una cosa: prima o poi ripudierete Anna come avete fatto con me. Perché niente dura in eterno. Neanche il desiderio. Neanche l’amore.”


End file.
